My Dark Love
by PaigeLvDimka
Summary: My Dark Love is a romance novel I wrote about a 17 year old girl named Lorelai Jones who finds herslef falling in love with the new boy Marcus Williams at Kingsmead Academy only to find he's not what she thinks he is... He's a vampire! Enjoy.Please R&R. x


Chapter 1

"Aaaargghhh!" I complained as i jumped onto my old pink suitcase which looked as if it was about to vomit out my stuff that

that i had packed for my junior year at Kingsmead Academy. Just as my bum hit the top of the case, it was too late and before

I knew what was happening, i fell to the floor with a small yelp landing on all fours on the floor.

"Lorelai Jones! What are you playing at? Come on and hurry up and get down here before your taxi arrives!" yelled my 'nanny'

Elena. Elena was hired to take care of me a few months ago after my mum died because my dadsure as hell wasnt doing anything.

He was more or less catatonic. It wasn't fair. I'm the one who knows just how my dad is feeling, and he just shuts me out and isolates

himself in his room. So because my aunt Zoey couldn't get me to go and live with her in Wisconsin, she took it upon herself to hire

someone to look out for me because she couldn't stay.

Elena was tall and slim with dark brown hair. She was beautiful. And she sure as hell looked young for her age. She was going on

40 but looked more like she was going on was the most kindest person I know and the closest thing i had to a mum now that

mine is gone. As well as being nice I also learned not to get on her bad-side. All-in all she reminded me of my mum which was why i

learned to love her. Though no one could possibly replace my mum.

"Coming!" I yelled as i yanked my hefty suitcase off the bed. It banged on the floor with a thud. I half pulled and half dragged my suitcase

out of my room. As I reached the top of the stairs Elena met me at the top and she took my case off my and carried it down the stairs with

her. I stared after her with my mouth gaping. I ran down the stairs after her and stopped at the side of her.

"You're right, those exercise DVD's do work wonders" I laughed. Elena bought a new 'ministry of sound' workout DVD and had done it

everyday so far. It was quite funny to watch actually because she stuck a picture in front of her of a hot dress she wanted and wrote size 12

next to it. It just wasn't so funny when she caught you laughing at her.

"Well if there's something you want in life, and work hard for it... well... God's got to be kind to you" She laughed and she managed to get

a snort in there too.

I sighed a wistful sigh, "I'm going to miss you so much", I reached out and wrapped my arms around her to puller her close to me. She

hugged me back tightly for a minute then pulled away from me.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?" I nodded "Good. And are you sure you'll be alright getting there without me?" I nodded.

A car honked outside.

Elena helped me with my bag outside and put it into the boot. Just as I opened the car door to get in, I turned and looked back at the

house at my dad's window. He was nowhere to be seen. Also a lot like my mum Elena also was able to tell what i was thinking.

"You know he wants to be here... he's just not been too good lately" She said in a soothing voice, trying to cheer me up.

"I know" I replied "Tell him that i love him and that I will see him at Christmas." I hesitated " I mean you guys are still coming over for

Christmas aren't you?"

"Ofcourse we are and I will tell him for you." she assured me. "Goodbye. I love you. And please, please becareful!" She said as she

started getting teary.

"I will. I love you. I'll see you at Christmas" I said before getting in the cab.

I waved at Elena out of the window as the taxi pulled away from the side walk. Elena had already told the taxi man where to take me, so

I just sat in the back of the cab listening to _Paramore _on my ipod for the whole forty minute drive.

We pulled up outside the airport and i payed the driver the cad fare after he helped me bet my case out of the trunk. I thanked him and

walked in to the airport pulling my hefty case with me. I was about 5 steps into the airport when I heard her scream my name, before I

even saw her. My bestest friend Kristen Davies.

"Lora! Oh. My. God. You look absolutely amazing babe! I cant believe it's only been four weeks!" She hugged me "Ive missed you!"

"Oh, I've missed you too!" I stepped back to look at her. "You look great too! That tan looks amazing. Bed or lotion?" I asked with a grin.

"Why bed of course", she laughed. Then added, "do you think we have time to go and get some magazines and sweets for the flight

before we board?"

I dropped my handbag down my arm and pulled it open, showing about ten magazones and loads of sweets. "Don't worry, we're covered.

Elena is a life saver."

"You bet she is" she replied.

Me and Kristen took off and got our boarding passes and booked in our luggage. We sat and waited in our flights lounge and talked and

talked. We had a catch up from the last month we were apart and then gossiped about people we knew.

"So your dad still hasn't got any better?" she asked sincerely.

"No" I relpied looking away "He just keeps himself loched away up there. He hasn't said a word to me in what? I don't know twelve months? I'm honestly getting sick of it. The thing I don't get is I'm going through exactly what he is. I don't even know what he does up there all day every day."

"I wish I could help you. You know I would if i could, I would but all I can say is, it will get better in time just let him cope with it the way he has to

you know?"

"Yeah I know" I said with a weak smile. I shook off all thoughts of my mum and dad and changed the subject. " so.. you and this spanish guy huh?"

The flight was called to board not long after we carried on talking and as we moved up the line onto the plane Kristen had a thoughtful expression

when she said "I have a feeling" sounding like one of those psychics you see in TV about to say they've reached someone on the other side. "something good is going to happen to you this year. Something really good."

I glanced over to her and said "unless it involves me getting the nerve to start singing again or my dad actually talking to me again, then I guess that's unlikely."

After my mum died, I knew my dad blamed me because, one, he hasn't spoken to me since she died and two, she was driving to pick me up from

singing practise when she crashed. If only my practise had been on another day she might still be alive......

Automatically I pushed that thought out of my head and answered, "so do I, becasue this year is going to be different. This year is going to be a

fresh new start for me." I stated firmly knowing I was going to make it true.

Kristen simply smiled at me and replied, "good for you babe, good for you."

Okay so this is a story I wrote myself. I have a lot of good ideas. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I always hated it when people wrote please

R&R because i thought it was annoying but now I'm going to do it. LoL

Please R&R


End file.
